Es gibt Tage, da sollte man lieber im Bett bleiben
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Es gibt Tage, da sollte man lieber im Bett bleiben. Spencer Reid erlebt gleich eine ganze Woche davon. Aber es gibt auch etwas, dass sich Freundschaft nennt und vor allem beste Freunde halten immer zusammen.


Es gibt Tage, da sollte man lieber im Bett bleiben...

Es gibt Tage, da sollte man lieber im Bett bleiben. Und wenn so ein Tag auch noch ein Montag ist, kann man die Woche gleich vergessen.

Müde schlug Spencer Reid die Augen auf. Gestern war er erst nach einem Fall in Oregon gegen acht Uhr nach Hause gekommen, wo Jasmine, seine Freundin, bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte. Und jetzt klingelte doch tatsächlich um vier Uhr morgens ein verdammtes Handy.

Noch im Halbschlaf tastete die Frau neben ihm nach dem kleinen Gerät. "Ja?", meldete sie sich verschlafen und kurz darauf seufzte sie. "In Ordnung...ich bin unterwegs…", sie legte das Handy zur Seite und grummelt ein "Manchmal hasse ich meinen Job."  
Spencer hingegen freute sich, dass er anscheinend noch etwas heißbegehrten Schlaf bekam, auch wenn ihm Jasmine natürlich leid tat.  
"Wenigstens war es diesmal nicht mein Handy.", stellte er fest, bevor auch schon sein Handy klingelte.  
"Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte Jasmine, die etwas schadenfroh in Richtung Bad verschwand.  
Genervt nahm Reid sein Handy. "Ja?" Kurze Stille… "Ja, Hotch. Ich bin auf dem Weg…", antwortete er und legte auf, bevor er müde ins Bad schlich. Es war einfach nicht fair!

Mit dem größten Becher Kaffee, den man in dem Coffeeshop vor dem FBI-Gebäude bekommen konnte, betrat Spencer den Besprechungsraum der BAU. Wie er es bis nach Quantico geschafft hatte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen.  
"Woah…wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Garcia, der nicht entgangen war, dass Reid fast schlafwandelte.  
"Wir haben in den letzten sieben Tagen insgesamt nur vierundzwanzig Stunden Schlaf bekommen, wegen dem Fall, und heute hatte ich wieder nur vier Stunden Schlaf."  
"Aber ihr seid gestern hier um sieben Uhr abends gelandet. Theoretisch hättest du sieben Stunden schlafen können!", sagte sie und legte ihm eine Akte hin.  
"Ich bin aber erst gegen Mitternacht ins Bett…", gestand Reid und Penelope schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du solltest abends weniger Lesen. Naja...jetzt zu dem Fall...wir haben drei Tote in Texas…", begann sie zu erklären und überreichte JJ die Fernbedienung.

Als er schließlich am Samstag auf dem Rückweg nach D.C. war, reichte es ihm völlig. Jeden Tag war irgendetwas anderes passiert. Er hatte es gewusst...als am Montag sein Handy geklingelt hatte, hätte er einfach im Bett bleiben sollen.  
Am Dienstag hatte er bemerkt, dass er kein einziges Buch dabei hatte und der einzige Buchladen des Ortes war wegen Urlaubs geschlossen.  
Der Mittwoch war auch nicht besser. Seine Kontaktlinse war kaputt gegangen und er hatte seine Ersatzlinsen vergessen, weshalb er für den Rest des Falls seine Brille tragen musste.  
Donnerstag war ebenfalls nicht besser gewesen. Da hatte er einen Unfall mit sehr heißem Kaffee gehabt, was ziemlich schmerzhaft war.  
Und am Freitag hatte Morgan ihm bei einer Hausdurchsuchung eine Schranktür gegen den Kopf geschlagen, was dem Kaffee ziemlich nahe kam.

Bis jetzt war zwar an diesem Tag noch nichts passiert, aber er hatte ein ziemlich mieses Gefühl. Als sie schließlich gelandet waren, bot Morgan an ihn zu Fahren, da Reid am Montag mit der U-Bahn gefahren war.  
"Reid? Du hast doch so ziemlich jedes Buch gelesen, oder?", fragte Morgan nach einer Weile.  
"Ich habe einige Bücher gelesen, aber gewiss nicht alle! Warum fragst du?"  
"Naja...Savannah und ich haben bald Jahrestag und sie mag romantische Gedichte…", rückte er mit der Sprache heraus und Reid musste grinsen.  
"Ich verstehe... ich glaube, ich hab sogar so ein Buch. Und nebenbei ist das gutes Erpressungsmaterial, falls du mich Mal wieder ärgerst.", sein Grinsen wurde breiter und Morgan fragte sich, ob es so eine gute Idee war, Reid danach zu fragen.

"Ich kann dir das Buch gleich mitgeben.", erklärte Reid, als sie bei ihm ankamen. Dann grinste er. "Oder ich bring es morgen zum Brunch bei Rossi mit. Wird sicher lustig." "Ich nehm das Buch lieber gleich mit.", sagte Derek und ging mit Reid nach oben.  
Als Reid jedoch seine Wohnung aufschloss, war Morgan verwirrt. "Schließt du nicht richtig ab, wenn du gehst?" "Doch...", war Reids einfache Antwort, bevor er die Tür öffnete.  
Das Bild, was ihn erwartete, bestätigte seinen Verdacht und ließ ihn schmunzeln. Jasmine war beim Lesen auf der Couch eingeschlafen, während sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, und das Buch war zu Boden gefallen. Er bedeutete Morgan leise zu sein, bevor er zu Jasmine ging, sie mit vorsichtig hochhob und mit ziemlicher Leichtigkeit ins Schlafzimmer trug, wo er sie ins Bett legte und zudeckte. Dann schloss er die Tür und ging zurück zu Morgan.

"Deine Freundin?", fragte dieser, schien allerdings nicht sonderlich erstaunt über die Tatsache.  
"Ja, Jasmine. Du wusstest es?" Spencer hatte bemerkt, dass es eher eine Feststellung war, als eine Frage.  
"Du warst glücklicher in letzter Zeit, bist sofort nach dem Papierkram nach Hause, und du hast SMS geschrieben." Letzteres tat er normalerweise nicht.  
"Das war wohl etwas zu offensichtlich.", gab Reid ihm recht und suchte dann das Buch heraus. "Hier...ich vermute, dass das das richtige sein wird." Er übergab das Buch an Derek.  
"Danke. Übrigens...was macht Jasmine eigentlich? Ich glaube ich kenne sie von irgendwoher."  
"Gut möglich...sie ist Chirurgin und arbeitet teilweise mit Savannah zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie wegen dem Unfall auf der Interstate heute morgen eine Doppelschicht geschoben."  
Plötzlich musste Morgan jedoch grinsen. "Ich nehme an, dass sie der Grund ist, warum du am Montag halb schlafwandelnd im Besprechungsraum aufgetaucht bist." Reid musste nicht mal etwas dazu sagen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe, die zu knallrot gewechselt war, verriet alles. Derek musste lachen. "Weißt du was...bring sie morgen zum Brunch bei Rossi mit. Die anderen haben keine Ahnung und ich will unbedingt die dämlichen Gesichter sehen."  
"Die anderen haben es noch nicht bemerkt?", Reid war tatsächlich etwas erstaunt.  
"Nein, die denken, dass es deine Bücher sind, wegen denen du an Schlafmangel leidest. Und ich klär mit Rossi, dass noch eine zusätzliche Person morgen dabei ist."  
"In Ordnung...wir werden morgen da sein.", gab Reid sich geschlagen.  
"Sehr gut. Und jetzt verschwinde ich mal. Du musst eindeutig Schlaf nachholen. Bis morgen, Genie."  
"Ja, bis morgen...", sagte Reid und schloss dann die Tür hinter Derek.

"Wo ist Onkel Spencer?", fragte Henry am nächsten Tag, als sie alle bei Rossi waren.  
"Der müsste jeden Moment da sein.", beantwortete Derek die Frage des kleinen Jungen und tatsächlich klingelte es auch schon kurz darauf. "Ich geh schon...", sagte Morgan schnell, bevor irgendeiner der Anwesenden diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnte Schnell lief er aus dem Garten durch das Haus und öffnete grinsend die Tür. "Hallo ihr beiden.", begrüßte er Reid und Jasmine leise, bevor sie leise in Richtung Garten gingen.  
"Onkel Spence!", rief Henry laut, sobald er den Profiler entdeckt hatte und rannte zu seinem Patenonkel.  
Spätestens jetzt sah jeder zu dem Profiler und die Gesichter entglitten einem nach dem anderen, nachdem sie realisiert hatten, dass Reid seinen Arm um die hübsche Brünette gelegt hatte, welche mit ihm zusammen da war.  
"Hey Leute. Ich möchte euch gern meine Freundin Jasmine vorstellen. Jasmine, ich hab dir ja schon von dem Team erzählt."  
"Hallo.", begrüßte Jasmine jetzt die anderen und Morgan und Savannah konnten nicht anders. Sie brachen bei dem Anblick der anderen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Ich hab's dir ja gesagt.", stellte Morgan schließlich lachend, an Reid gewandt, fest.


End file.
